Unusual procedures
by Lynna B
Summary: The combine are picking people for Nova Prospekt. But one of the MetroCops is really different - and Catherine stumbles into an adventure she never thought possible. But who is the man behind the mask? A cyborg - or a human? PWP, Oneshot


**Unusual procedures**

by Lynna

Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All credit goes to Valve for creating their wonderful game, including all characters used by me (except for Catherine who is OC).

WARNING:

This fic contains pure mature content! Don't read this if you are easily offended or don't like erotic scenes!! No vulgarities, but I left nothing to the imagination.

I'm not responsible if you are not of legal age to read this kind of stuff!

(Oneshot – Erotic)

Although this story begins with a very unusual male character this fic is NOT weird or kinky!

This story is NOT about romance or love. It's just plain sex... unrestraint and very intense...

About two people who are in need to vent off some steam. And his anonymity - because of the combine's mask and uniform - that allows them to explore each others desires unashamedly... searching the "ultimate experience". ;)

oOo

The queue got on just slowly. Nobody was in a hurry. Everyone showed the same uninterested and expressionless faces. There was no jostle. No pushing. No conversations.

The big Breen-Screen directly above the station entrance announced non-stop propaganda. Nobody listened to the double-tongued words or gave his attention to the glib smile of the administrator somehow.

The hypocritical gossip and the faked letters which he read... nobody cared anymore or even tried to listen.

Again a couple of steps forward. Stopping again. Waiting once again.

The meal and clothes serving was an arduous procedure. Stamped by muffled monotony and the dulled indifference of the residents of City 17.

Catherine doubted that it would be different in other towns.

Combine everywhere. Breen-Screens everywhere. The same Vortigaunt-slaves. The same scanner and surveillance cameras. The same dulled and hopeless people...

The queue moved several steps again.

Cat looked around the big entrance hall boredly. In the past - before the war - this place had been a train station virtually welling over with hustle and bustle. Filled up with resounding loudspeaker announcements, the voices of innumerable travelers, barking dogs and squealing children. But that was so long ago... she could remember this merely vaguely anymore.

The huge building was abandoned and derelict now. Empty and quiet. Here and there occasional people passed by quietly and with lowered heads. The only noise sources were the Breen-Screen gossiping non-stop, the brusque instructions and orders of combine... the whirring and clicking of scanners flying around.

The queue moved forward another couple of steps.

The big swing doors at the other end of the hall opened. Several MetroCops came in and approached with determined steps.

Catherine watched from the corner of her eye how three of them turned away half way, took another direction and disappeared behind a narrow door - into the former services sector of the station. The other two approached the long queue directly. Where - in earlier times - a long row of ticket offices could have been found, automatic distributor stations had been installed by the combine right after their victory. And now, those two cops positioned themselves on the right and left of the food serving device which was used at the moment - and stopped right there.

People moved up noticeably more hesitantly now the moment the place at the very front became available.

The brawny figures with their repulsive face masks waited like lifeless statues. They examined the waiting queue with their invisible gazes - hidden behind those impervious oculars - and didn't stir.

The people moved further forward - little by little and quite slowly. Catherine came closer to the hefty distributor box gradually, too.

All of the sudden, the hand of one combine pointed directly at the man who's turn it was to be served.

"You, citizen. Come here", the MetroCop ordered.

The man was obviously confused and winced with the electronically defamiliarized voice talking to him so suddenly.

"Wha... what?" He stuttered. "I haven't done anything..."

The combine activated his StunStick immediately and raised it for the blow. "Come here!!"

The addressed one followed his request hastily and intimidated.

"Wait right there!" The creature snapped and indicated with his still glowing baton to stand at the wall next to him.

The people were getting restless now. It promised no good if one was selected so specifically by one of those MetroCops. Nobody tried, however, to show his growing malaise and the slight fear too clearly. Again and again, one squinted to the poor fellow who stood there with his head hanging down and dropped shoulders, noticeably nervous and hardly daring to look at somebody, though.

In the past, the people had still rebelled against their oppressors. Meanwhile, no one protested anymore if a coercive transfer should take place... or even dared to attack one of the combine. These creatures always proceeded with an utmost brutality. Who survived such a physical rebuke awaited an even much worse fate.

The transformation into a Stalker.

When the first hideously distorted, mutilated people showed up in public - with the oppressors explicit note that those peoples punishment was their own fault - because they didn't show the proper respect or subordination... no one dared to show some kind of revolting behavior anymore.

Catherine looked around furtively. Between those fences - sealed off with iron banisters – a lot more citizens stood behind her already, waiting for their turn at the distributor station, too. If she tried to force her way back by the waiting people, this unrest would unnecessarily draw the attention of those two combine, turning her into the target of their alertness…

She wondered what she should do now.

Perhaps those cops had it in for just this single man. It was typical for those inhuman creatures not to lead him immediately away but letting him wait for a whole while, sweating blood.

The queue in front of her moved even more hesitantly forwards.

"You, citizen. Come here!"

It was a woman this time, joining the already waiting man with a frightened expression.

Catherine didn't believe any more that these two people would remain the only ones. The combines picked their victims with too much determination and precisement. And as long as they didn't go away again - still more citizens would be hand-picked...

The queue thinned out in front of her more and more. Cat was already getting nervous. Her heart was beating faster with any further step she was forced to take... taking her closer and closer to the food distributor.

Her stomach rumbles had gotten insignificant already. She squinted to the group getting bigger and bigger beside those MetroCops – whilst trying not to look at those two creatures too openly or too directly.

She held her breath when it was finally her own turn, stepping with wobbly knees forward and pausing right in front of the broad slit of the output device. For one, two seconds nothing happened. She breathed a sigh of relief...

...and winced intensely when the StunStick pointed at her chest.

"You, citizen. Come here!"

Cat froze and still hoped to be mishearing. Perhaps he hadn't meant her at all. But the baton was still pointing in her direction.

The creature didn't shilly-shally for a long time. When Catherine didn't react as desired, the MetroCop reached for her arm and dragged her to himself with a rough jerk.

She stumbled and bumped against the combine's body. The touch was very unpleasant for her and she tried to get away from him as fast as possible.

When her hands touched his chest and upper arm, the gasmask-like antic twitched round to her. He pushed her back with a brutal blow of his palm. The massive hit to her thorax robbed her of her breath. She staggered back and pushed her two fists to her hurting chest.

Panting and moaning she needed a while to recover from the hard stroke. Although she saw how the combine came slowly closer now and activated his StunStick with a small jerk of his wrist, she was hardly able to breathe - let alone backing further off.

With watering eyes she stared back and forth between the ugly ocular mask and his baton, the tip a glittering bluish violet of energy now. She cringed and ducked slightly, knowing that it was always better not to resist. She didn't want to provoke this two-legged beast even further.

But he didn't manage to beat her.

Another MetroCop had stepped close from behind without being noticed. And he was it now who pulled Catherine backwards with a firm grip around her upper arm and out of his comrade's reach.

She gasped with horror when his strong pull made her stagger and she stumbled into the hard body behind her. Expecting further punishment she wanted to get away from him, but the grip around her arm prevented her from doing so. Cat froze immediately and didn't dare to move any more.

"What's the meaning of this?" The cop in front of them wanted to know and his arm with the baton sank slowly down.

"She's in for questioning."

"Which order ID? What's your instructions number?"

"X 36/48-788", rattled the combine behind her monotonous and boredly down. "Instructions number 3968/9073-0-517."

"All right, then", the other one replied after a moment of thinking and with obvious reluctance and deactivated his StunStick again. "Take her away."

Catherine didn't know if she jumped out of the frying pan into the fire, now. The grip around her arm held her next to the creature and pulled her along with him. She was hardly able to keep pace with him and he perpetually dragged her closer with a jerk.

She was forced to scurry alongside with fast feet and didn't know what she should be thinking about his behavior...

These creatures usually never tolerated any human touches or even the closeness of people who weren't combines. They just didn't seem to find the touch outright disgusting; they even regarded them as an aggressive provocation. But the civil protection officer who was leading her away now, he dragged her to his body again and again. Therefore, she bumped into him repeatedly... against his arm... into the side of his body... against his hip... But he never reacted to this intense physical contact.

Did he want to wait with his punishment until he was alone with her in the interrogation room? Or was he in such a hurry to carry out his order, that he simply ignored these so frowned upon touches completely?

She actually believed him to be holding back his beating for later and cringed inwardly every time she bumped into him once again.

oOo

He dragged her through the whole station building. Until they reached the gateways along the rail tracks... passing waiting areas fenced off with wire netting and other MetroCops apparently directing incoming people at their own discretion and arbitrarily to different railway routes.

The combine let go of her upper arm and obtained entry to another building complex with his chip card. She stopped right beside him and looked around timidly. Behind her, the sluice was already locked and two civil protection officers stepped in front of it.

Even the simple thought about running away was ridiculous. She wouldn't come very far - not even with a serious attempt to escape, because those creatures blocked the locked gate with their bodies. And in front of the other sluice to her left another pair of those masked guards was standing now, too, preventing anyone from reaching the track behind them.

Catherine couldn't do much more than waiting, until the creature next to her opened the door and pulled her along again. She didn't like this thought at all. But it was the only choice which was left to her.

Either she obeyed, or those MetroCops would beat her up brutally whilst trying to run away from them. And with five combine mobbing her up at the same time... her chances to survive such a violent punishment were almost nonexistent...

She looked up to the brawny figure beside her. He was a bit taller than the other cops and towered above Cat even a whole foot. He was broad-shouldered and well-built, and with that thick uniform every one of them was wearing - he seemed even more threatening to her.

She twitched a bit when he took hold of her wrist and drew her along without any warning. She almost stumbled, but the being didn't stop or slowed down. She had trouble to follow when he moved along with fast steps now. Due to her small size and short legs she was almost running alongside.

With her cybernetic guardian, Catherine crossed a narrow transition connecting the two buildings with each other.

She was partly aware of the movements down below, of citizens and patrolling civil protection officers. But she was too much distracted with troubled thoughts about her forthcoming destiny. She didn't even notice the gigantic Strider which came slowly along the passage and stayed with them on the same level a whole while.

The combine opened the next door with a little device which he had taken off his belt. Touching a small button the solid spidery lock opened up on itself with a small, clicking noise and the slight push of his hand shoved the door open.

Her stomach contracted painfully the moment she saw those uncomfortably dark, narrow corridor in front of herself... those doors to both sides... solid steel doors with a narrow opening in the upper third. Most of the small hatches were open and the chambers behind those lids were completely dark.

She didn't want to know what was going on inside the two, three lit up rooms she was forced to pass on her way.

Her heart was beating madly when the MetroCop stopped at the very last door to the left. She looked around hastily. But quite far behind, at the other end of the dark and gloomy corridor, she could already see the weak, red glowing of the reactivated door latch - even on this distance.

A mechanical clicking noise and the creaking of old hinges made her turn round to the combine again. With her eyes wide open she stared into the room opening up for her with a slowly moving rusty door leaf.

Catherine was becoming **really** afraid and scared. She stared at the solid, heavy chair which almost filled out her whole field of view between the door case and the door leaf swinging to the inside more sluggishly and more slowly. She stared onto open metal bonds at arm- and footrests... dried up puddles at the ground... bloodstains onto the leathery material... sustained blood splashes along the wall besides the cruel chair.

There were no alternate escapisms in the small room. There wasn't another door. No windows or other pieces of furniture. Just this hideous chair. And a tiny stool in the back room corner. A battered zinc bucket stood on top and directly besides leant a frayed mop against the wall.

Cat didn't wanted to know what must've been mopped up with it already over time... from vomit to blood up to various body fluids or other excretions one of the interrogated wasn't able to hold back.

She already imagined herself mopping up her own puddles, completely broken and sobbing, whilst this monster was standing above her shaking frame - his legs slightly apart and a bloodied baton in his hands…

She instinctively stepped back from the doorway.

But the creature grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer again.

"Get in here", the defamiliarized synthetic voice croaked.

Cat was panting with horror. "No", she gasped. "God, no!"

"Get in!"

He dragged her around with a skillful rotation and pushed her away at the same time. The push made her staggering back into the room all by herself. Whilst she tried to stop her involuntary reverse motion she stepped on the edge of the metal footrest with her heel and lost her balance.

Catherine fell and was hitting her knee on the threadbare ribs the food rest was made of. She was able to grip the seat and clung to an armrest at the last moment. Otherwise she would've tumbled badly.

Sheer panic was written all over her face now. Tears ran down her cheeks, when the combine closed the door behind himself and locked it from the inside.

Her whole body was trembling now, although she tried her best not to anger the creature more. But her legs refused to move. She squatted half on top and half in front of the heavy interrogation chair and didn't manage to straighten up from her miserable, slant position.

The exact opposite happened. She slumped to the ground when the MetroCop came slowly closer. Her tears were flowing freely now, although she wiped them away with a shaking hand repeatedly.

"Sit down."

She did her best to get up with quivering knees. She hoped that, maybe, he wouldn't treat her too cruelly if she was doing everything he wanted. ... But she hardly succeeded in moving her limbs. She was paralyzed with fear.

"Sit down", he said again.

Cat bit onto her trembling lower lip and tried to hold back her almost hysterical sobs. She twitched and cringed in the expectation of the first beating, but the combine stepped away from her again.

He went back to the door, looked through the narrow hatch and gazed conscientiously and for a long time down along the gloomy corridor. After that, he closed the little flap and turned round again.

Meanwhile, Catherine struggled with her shaking body and climbed into the chair. Her fingers clasped frantically around the armrests expecting the worst to come. Her knees were shaking and she breathed spasmodically. She sobbed again and again, even whilst keeping her mouth closed and having her lower lip between her teeth now, too. She didn't want to give this creature the satisfaction to enjoy her fear.

The MetroCop stayed where he was. He folded his arms in front of his body and leant himself against the steel door with one shoulder. The horrible ocular mask was persistently aiming in her direction. The dead look of these round lenses was enervating. She hardly managed to look at this anonymous antic made of metal and plastic any longer and stared on his heavy jacket instead.

Her tears stopped gradually again and already soon just occasional almost hiccupping noises left her throat. Her opponent didn't stir. He didn't speak either. He seemed to have all time in the world and only turned his head from time to time to the door leaf, listening to what was going on outside the room.

When he finally addressed her, she winced a bit.

"I'm sorry for the nasty scare. But otherwise, I would've taken the risk of the others getting suspicious."

Cat needed a while until these words really entered her mind. Then, she gave the combine a confused but also enormously mistrustful look.

"Unfortunately, I can't save everyone who shall be brought to Nova Prospekt", he said and looked at his right palm, pulling the black glove slightly back in place again. "I don't like to leave so many people to their fate", he insisted, his voice completely distorted from the mask. "I really don't have another choice if my activities at civil protection shall remain a secret furthermore ... But if I could, I would act completely different, but it's not up to me to make those decisions. It's terrible to stand by and just watch how those creatures are behaving... treating the people like dirt or even less..."

Her knees were still trembling a little from time to time. And the heart was still in her mouth, too. Catherine was getting noticeably quieter, though. She remained tense... but her dreadful fear fell off more and more.

Nevertheless, she wanted to be cautious and remain alert. Maybe he was just playing games with her - trying to find out if she was part of rabble-rousers or some kind of resistance.

The combine remained silent again. He leant the back of his head against the door leaf and looked her over with his invisible gaze hidden behind those impenetrable, polished lenses.

"You are pretty", he finally remarked sometime and so quietly that she hardly understood his words. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-eight", she mumbled.

"You were eleven or twelve at the war, then..."

She didn't react to this simple observation.

He was once again silent for another long moment. "I was twenty-four at that time."

Catherine was surprised about his current age. She never expected him to be already in his forties. His body seemed to be in a very good shape and she'd thought him to be **much** younger, though.

Once again, the combine was silent and just looked at her.

After a while she noticed that he didn't seem to look at her face any longer. His glance was still aiming at her but his head was lowered too much to be still looking into her eyes, however.

She observed the approximate height of his gaze and closed her knees with a hasty jerk. He pushed himself off the door now and came towards her slowly.

Cat pressed her legs together. At the same time she placed both hands protectively on top of her knees and looked past the MetroCop with a reddened, stiffened face. He stopped beside her. She knew that he was still eyeing her up thoroughly - although she didn't look back to the creature...

She didn't know why - but she knew all of a sudden that this combine wouldn't beat or maltreat her anyhow. He was different. She felt this more and more clearly...

His behavior since they were alone in this room was completely atypical for a MetroCop. He wasn't brutal or mean. Even physical touches weren't offending to him...

And how he looked at her even more closely now - that was supporting her assumption even more.

She was slipping back and forth with a noticeably growing nervousness on the upholstered chair now, though...

Catherine had been in a hurry this morning - to prevent herself from coming too late for the food distribution. And since it had been quite warm outside, she just put on a thin, short dress quickly.

Because she was living close to the station she simply went outside on bare feet...

...and without her panties...

But with her sitting on the interrogation chair with parted legs, the combine had been able to glimpse below the scanty hem. He'd seen quite clearly that she was naked beneath her dress...

Naked and shaved.

Her body stiffened slightly when he still came closer and already leant himself against the heavy chair. The cyborg looked at her thoroughly and really from tip to toe, and then he placed his hand on her left knee.

She twitched with his touch and squeezed her legs together as tightly as she was able to.

Her eyes went past the tall MetroCop and she stared into space.

She didn't want to look at him. She couldn't see his face behind this metal antic anyway. Nevertheless, she didn't like to look at him. She was embarrassed about her nakedness... primarily because he'd noticed this so considerably.

…It was weird to feel his hand on her knee…

Even through the leather of his glove she could feel the warmth of his body...

Catherine swallowed nervously, when those long, strong fingers went along her leg with almost stroking movements - and how they worked themselves between her firmly closed knees quite slowly. She felt the slight pull to the left with which he finally tried to open her thighs.

The heat crept down her neck now and she blushed furiously. His touch... how he tried to spread her legs now ... That already revealed his motives and the odd and unusual thoughts crossing his mind meanwhile.

She didn't want to - but she let her eyes wander slowly up along his body. Until she looked right into those shining, slightly reflecting lenses and saw her own reflection therein.

This combine really was completely different!

She didn't like to look up to his head. But he still was a man after all... His muscular frame... his height... even the electronically defamiliarized voice... There was no doubt about him being male.

One never saw those beings without their thick clothes - let alone without the bizarre armor-plating in front of their faces. But a lot of rumors were afloat.

That the combines had been humans before their viscera and some of their vital parts had been removed, transforming them into insensitive cyborgs in the end. That their DNA was completely changed and overhauled… mixed with extraterrestrial genetic material...

But even if this creature besides her – still trying to touch and grope her - was a strange mixture of human, alien and machine... he wasn't unemotional and he surely wasn't some kind of a mechanical _thing_...

His touches were unexpectedly gentle, almost caressing albeit in a slightly strange and surprising manner.

Cat felt the slight pull at her left knee once again. And this time, she hesitantly gave in to his silent demand. She closed her eyes, however, and turned her face away from him when she allowed him to open her legs.

Maybe she was imagining things, but his palm seemed to get even warmer now.

She sat with closed eyes and felt how her legs opened further with his spreading movement. The insides of her thighs were already sweaty with nervousness and discomposure. And pulling her knees apart wasn't just spreading her legs... She felt quite clearly how her womanhood opened, too. Her velvety folds were gaping open ever so slightly.

Catherine bit herself on the lower lip. All he needed to do now was inclining appropriately aside and he would be looking right onto her naked abdomen...

But he didn't want to at the moment, however. His palm wandered along her leg instead. He stroked her thigh before his fingers went closer to her lap.

She didn't know how she should behave now. The sexual attention of a man was quite fine for her. This wasn't an ordinary man, though and the idea of simply allowing the combine to continue his erotic exploration ... that was something that really needed getting used to.

She also didn't want to keep her eyes closed the whole time, losing her most important sense. She wanted to see the man who touched her! And she wanted to see his face...

But this time, all of this was refused to her.

She sighed a bit through her nose since his hand almost had reached her lap. That alone revealed his eagerness. That he could hardly wait to feel her. When he actually touched her only moments later, however, he was anything but impatient...

She felt his fingertips at her womanhood... the leather of his glove... How his fingertips sled along her labia and examined her soft slit thoroughly. She felt how he opened her folds with a gentle pressure of his fingers ...only a little at first... until he spreaded her slit wider and bent easily aside whilst his look was aimed quite directly at her abdomen now.

He wanted to see her... everything of her...

Catherine swallowed.

The idea that this being would be doing a LOT more than just stroking her in the end was still a bit creepy. Her body tensed up a bit at the thought of having real sex with him.

Even if it was pleasurable how he stroked her lap so thoroughly... how he opened her and had a look at her crotch... to see the beginning wetness of her growing arousal... how her slit was already swelling with desire... But a faceless cyborg she didn't want to sleep with actually.

It was grotesque and almost bizarre even to think about having him on top of her...

"No", she whispered within the next moment and shoved his arm slightly back again. "Don't..."

He didn't respond to her sudden defense. At least not with words. He took her hand, though and drew her arm towards himself.

She watched how he led her fingers under the hem of his long jacket. And even higher. Until he placed her palm into his crotch... right onto the bulge of his rock hard erection.

A heat wave went through her underbelly and ended directly in her lap. Catherine couldn't keep back her small groan. Her fingers sled along the whole length of his swollen shaft. At first, her touches were still a little timid and hesitating. But then, she touched and stroked him sensually... She felt how he pulsated and twitched slightly within her grip from time to time. She moaned quietly.

Her legs finally opened much further. She slipped with her botty to the edge of the seat and placed a knee over the cold, metal armrest.

The cyborg bent further down and came even closer. He tilted his head some and looked at her open lap. How she showed her womanhood to him in such an inviting manner, now. He placed a leg onto the broad foot rest at the same time.

Cat was too aroused now to fend him off anymore. To feel his lust at her fingers so clearly, this had ended her hesitation and wavering faster than it had arisen.

She sighed sustainedly and breathed out shuddering when he enclosed one of her breasts. His thumb stroked back and forth along her hardened nipple.

At the same time, he placed his other hand between her opened legs again.

She looked down along herself when he spreaded her swollen labia once again and had a look at the full extent of her desire - the enormously damp glittering of her aroused womanhood. He felt slightly around in her soaking wet lap and spreaded her lust juices along her folds and over her clit.

Catherine moaned with pleasure and excitement the moment she felt his gentle touch at her bud... how he rubbed her stiff pearl so skillfully... and how he strengthened the pressure of his finger quite gradually.

At the same time, her small hand stroked even more longingly back and forth at his hard length. Already through the tight fitting trouser fabric she already felt how hot his shaft was. And how big it had to be. This cop really had to offer an impressive caliber...

Catherine breathed with slightly opened lips and trembling nostrils. She constantly stared down to her fingers, which were untiringly rubbing and kneading his crotch below the long, heavy jacket.

She moaned quietly and tried to shove the hem of his uniform jacket some up. She just didn't want to feel at her fingers how hard he was... she also wanted to see it.

Therefore, she gripped the thick, almost leathery material and pulled it up. Her gaze changed from looking to staring when she saw the taut garment revealing the thick, long bulge of his erection and how his swollen member stretched the trouser fabric along his groin. She pressed her lap willingly into his lustful stroking fingers and stared at his lap, panting with desire.

Her shaky wheezing and hard breathing mixed with the slight, damp slipping between her legs. But she heard just her own noises.

Cat was so aroused now she wanted to hear him, too...

Whilst staring at his lap, she kneaded his manhood sensually. She felt his erection quite clearly... every contour... Her fingers concentrated onto the sensitive tip quite particularly now. She rubbed and gently squeezed the glans... till she felt how he seemed to be getting even bigger... even harder... and hotter...

He shoved his abdomen towards her palm and rubbed himself full of relish at her fingers. She heard his moaning at the same time ... A rough, hoarse sound... bizarrely defamiliarized ... like all the other noises which were coming from his throat.

He exactly seemed to know how those noises sounded, because he stifled his sensual moan and tried to suppress his vocal expression. He began to wheeze intensely. But even that sounded as if somebody would be panting into a metal funnel.

Cat tried not to listen any longer to his noises. Nevertheless, her desire was slightly sagging and she needed a moment to collect herself again. Until she was able to fully concentrate onto his fingers and how he still stroked her lap.

She sighed a bit when he pulled his hand away at once. He supported his weight at the armrest and came completely onto the foot rest, now.

A movement besides him attracted her attention. Her gaze went to his hip and her eyes went wide. She hadn't noticed the StunStick which hung down from his belt, too. Now, he untacked the baton from its loop.

Catherine didn't know exactly what he wanted to do now and followed the movements of his hands with a mixture of curiosity and slight irritation.

The combine stood directly in front of her and supported his weight with both knees, leaning against the upholstered edge of her seat. He took hold of the baton with both hands and turned the thickened end counterclockwise, till a rasping snap and a click could be heard. The soft glowing inside the thicker tip went out immediately.

He'd apparently deactivated the melee weapon completely...

She watched him with growing curiosity, now and gasped a bit when he pushed the hem of her short dress up with the slightly thinner handle.

The tip of her tongue sled expectantly along her lips and she shuddered slightly whilst the handle went slowly over her body... along her belly... her chest and the neck.

He lifted her chin a little with the end of his StunStick so that she had to return his gaze. The hot, longing pulsating in her lap made her keeping her eye contact with that metal antic without averting her look again. She even searched the visual contact with him this time and imagined at least to be looking directly into his eyes.

"I want to have you inside", she whispered and then stroked provocatively along his hard shaft again. "You are so big... so hot and hard... I want to feel you..."

He didn't react to her lustful request. He slid with the handle of his StunStick softly along her lips instead.

Catherine opened her mouth and without taking her eyes off of him, she licked with the tip of her tongue along the handle and took it with a provocative, slow, erotically gesture into her mouth.

She felt at her stroking fingers that his member seemed to swell even more. She sucked the handle some and slid with her tongue provocatively back and forth, showing him the talent and eagerness of her mouth. He twitched in her palm again and again and pressed his abdomen more tightly against her fingers.

He withdrew the baton, however, already soon again and pulled it slowly out of her erotically sucking mouth.

"Well? How about that?" she breathed. "Wouldn't you like to know how my mouth feels? How hot and damp my lips are... How arousing it would be to feel my sucking mouth at your cock..."

She moaned at the next moment. Partly surprised and partly with desire...

Whilst she was still trying to persuade him to undress, his arm with the StunStick sank down again. And now she noticed the slight push with the damp-licked handle against her hot lap... how the end of the baton disappeared slowly between her wet folds.

Catherine moaned another time and looked down along herself. She stared on her naked abdomen and panted with sensuality when he slid into her with the handle.

If that was his way to prevent her from further, seductive requests... he did a much better job than her. She kept her mouth shut at once and began to moan, instead.

He moved the stick slowly back and forth inside her.

He pulled it out so far that it almost completely slipped out of her body and shoved it with a pleasurable motion back into her again.

Her heated wheezing mixed with the wet slipping the baton produced between her legs, sliding in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

She raised her lap a bit and panted with lust because his strokes became immediately faster.

Her slightly shaking hand still kneaded his burning hot shaft and stroked along his pulsing length lecherously.

Her wheezing mixed with his aroused panting, now. He pressed himself always more strongly against her fingers. He moaned... shakily and slightly breathless again and again. His thick, huge erection twitched even more sensually.

The thrusting movements of his StunStick imitated the lustful rhythm of an imaginary lover now, penetrating her deeply and very passionate.

Catherine moaned even louder. She offered herself so willingly now, he began to gasp intensely.

He entered her in a skillful angle, pushing steeply up into her vagina. The lustful sensation of his penetration turned into an almost unbearable firework of pleasure and sensual impressions. The handle of his StunStick slid untiringly back and forth along her g-spot. And the even, eager thrusting turned her desire into a wild, ecstatic frenzy, now.

"Harder!" she panted loudly. "Fuck me faster..."

Lecherous shudders ran through her whole body when he plunged into her with firm, quick strokes, now.

Cat writhed moaning. Her body twitched and shook. She stared through him with unseeing eyes. He watched her intensely distorted face and knew that she would climax very soon.

And the moment she reared up with passion in her seat and moaned at the top of her voice, he seemed hardly able to control himself any longer. She spreaded her slick folds with her free hand and let him see the orgasmic pulsating of her lap.

"Look... how I'm... coming", she panted. "How... my pussy... is twitching..."

His loins jerked impetuously forwards at her sensually wheezed, breathless words. He moaned loudly and rubbed himself with strong, twitching pelvis thrusts at her massaging and squeezing hand.

His impatient, avid buckling and thrusting... how his abdomen jerked hastily and incessantly forwards... his unrestrained, wild gasping... how his rock hard manhood inflated suddenly between her fingers... swelling to full size at the brink of his orgasm...

She moaned intensely, as she felt the beginning hasty pulsating along his groin... how his shaft twitched strongly and hectically against her palm. Catherine felt quite clearly how he came. The trouser fabric got a big, slippery-wet spot, leaking through the garment within moments and smearing her still stroking fingers with his slick, hot sperm.

The impetuous twitching and jerking of his member got, however, already weaker. She panted and wheezed furthermore whilst still stroking him with her palm. The hard shaft was already getting softer and shrank up gradually under her grip.

Cat sighed a bit when he pulled the handle of his baton out of her again and went a little away from her with a slow reverse movement.

A slightly strange, almost embarrassed moment passed by. Until she straightened her clothes... even if there wasn't much to be straightened... whilst the combine pulled with one hand at the messy fabric in his crotch and went over to the bucket in the back room corner.

She heard the splashing and dripping of water whilst he tried to remove the obvious traces of his eruption at least a bit with a wet cloth.

Catherine almost grinned a little about this strange situation she'd gotten herself into and didn't know exactly how she should behave now.

The MetroCop hooked his StunStick into the belt again and went slowly back to her. She had slipped from the interrogation chair by then. But she was looking back and forth between the massive armchair and the tall man now.

"I'll get you out", he only announced and went over to the door.

She bit herself on the lower lip and stayed a little behind, looking along the dark corridor with mixed emotions.

The cyborg took hold of her upper arm without saying a word and led her through the complete station building up to the broad entrance.

"Am I going to... err", she began hesitantly.

"No", he just replied.

She'd expected this answer. She was nevertheless disappointed and cast her gaze down.

"Are you sure?" She asked again. "I would like to... I mean..."

He pulled the exterior door open and made a rather stroppy gesture which should get her going. But he leant slightly forward at the same time.

"Once a month, always between the 10th and 14th, they gather people for Nova Prospekt", he whispered with his distorted synthetic voice. "Keep away from the food distributors, then."

"Thanks", she just breathed since nothing better came into her mind at the moment - despite his valuable tip.

"Go now", he said to her, however, without seeming rough. "Otherwise we begin to attract unwanted attention."

"Are you always here? Inside the train station?" she wanted to know whilst she was already stepping onto the pavement.

"Mostly."

She squinted to the broad, labeled brassard at his upper arm and tried to read and remember his identification mark.

"No", he said suddenly when he noticed the curious interest with which she studied the row of numbers printed onto the rough fabric. "Don't do this."

"Doing what?" She whispered.

"Coming back and looking for me. This is too dangerous. In addition, the MetroCops are unapproachable. You wouldn't be able to read their IDs."

She smiled a little. "However, **you** would let me into your proximity", she said full of certainty.

"But not here. Neither outside on the streets, nor within the station area. I am forced to behave exactly like all others."

He simply turned away from her and went inside again.

Catherine hesitated before she also turned round and ran down the street.

oOo

Cat wasn't able to forget the unusual experience. She simply didn't succeed in erasing from her memory what had happened in the interrogation room, even if she tried to forget everything.

She wanted to go back to the scene of event. And she could hardly control her wish to meet this unusual combine again.

First, she just hung around in front of the building, though and arranged her walks and visits in such a way, she would be passing the train station at least once on her way to and back. She looked around on her walks, watching out for this tall MetroCop if also without avail.

But after a couple of days she went inside again. With the excuse to get herself new food reserves she searched the spacious halls.

Nothing.

Perhaps he didn't want to be found and kept away from her deliberately now...

But the longer she snooped around the place the saucier she got. Catherine finally went closer to the combine patrolling everywhere and took a close look at them.

The cops stared ominously in her direction or even hit her with their StunSticks at once. Nevertheless, she wasn't intimidated any more, even if this also meant that she got a good thrashing once in a while...

oOo

"Get lost!" the nasty voice hissed and she panted with pain whilst she received a furious, extremely heavy blow this time.

This MetroCop she got herself into trouble with was particularly mean. He even ran after her and tried to give her another pasting.

She ran away zig-zagging and ducked hectically through a barrier. The creature stopped in his tracks now and after a moment of hesitation he retreated slowly again.

"This wasn't a good idea to annoy this one of all things", she mumbled and turned round...

...and almost bumped into a body which seemingly appeared out of nowhere right behind her.

Her gaze met a broad chest and her eyes darted upwards to the ocular mask. He didn't say a word but grabbed her forearm and dragged her along with himself.

Catherine wasn't sure if he was the right one this time. His size and stature seemed to be approximately correct. But that doesn't meant inevitably that he really was the man she was looking for. Particularly since his behavior wasn't different at all...

He didn't beat her with his baton, though - but just very few combine did this whilst leading somebody away.

He didn't speak with her either, though. She'd hoped at least that he would reveal himself somehow. But nothing like that happened. She didn't know either where he took her now.

She was getting unnerved and looked around repeatedly. Although the surroundings seemed vaguely familiar to her, she wasn't sure if she'd went along these corridors before. At the first time only just a week ago, she'd been far too intimidated to remember the route that strange MetroCop had taken her along.

She didn't dare to talk to him. If he was n**ot** the one she was looking for she would get him into serious trouble with her gossiping.

...A questioning that wasn't actually one... any combine completely devoted to the system would find this really interesting...

oOo

Even the moment she finally recognized the dark corridor quite obviously, the man at her side didn't say just one single word. Cat was getting nervous now and feared she'd come to the wrong person.

When he stopped and unlocked the very last door to the left, he finally spoke to her.

"You shouldn't have come back."

She was so relieved she sighed loudly and looked around the corridor hastily. But all those small hatches in the long rows of doors were dark this time.

"I simply wanted to see you again", she only mumbled and made a face when the ambiguity of her words became clear to her.

He made a strange noise that could've been an almost amused snorting - at least with a certain amount of imagination.

She entered the room and didn't even twitch when he locked the door behind himself again and closed the small viewing hatch, too.

"You know, I should _punish_ you for your disobedience..." The undertone he was speaking with already promised all kind of things, now. But what she could tell from his voice hadn't much to do with a punishment, though...

She turned round to him with an almost tingling and expecting shiver. "Punish me, then", she mumbled seductively and slowly pulled up her small skirt in front of him. "I'm such a naughty girl... officer..."

A visible jerk ran through his body the moment she said "officer" to him and he managed a staring gaze even with his impenetrable ocular mask.

Catherine turned her back upon him and went up to the interrogation chair. Supporting her weight on the seat, she bent forwards and pulled up her little skirt at one go.

"Look, what I have here", she merely whispered.

With both hands she stroked in a provoking gesture along her naked buttocks.

"It was a mistake the last time. But I've left my home without panties on purpose, now", she teased him.

She already panted a bit when he came immediately closer from behind and grasped her slim waist with both hands. Cat moaned expectantly whilst he pushed his loins against her well rounded backside.

"You little, randy minx", he whispered.

She wheezed with sudden, skyrocketing desire and moaned quietly. He rubbed himself invitingly along her botty and she reached through her legs and felt along his thigh with spreaded fingers.

"I want to feel you inside me", she panted. "I want to see you... to touch you..."

He shoved her gradually forwards with his own body until Cat had to climb into the massive chair. She still knelt and moved some further onto the seat.

She dropped her head, glanced along her body and through her legs. He stood with slightly spreaded thighs and one of his gloved hands slipped into his crotch, now, slightly massaging and gently squeezing his already swelling member.

"O God! Yes!" she gasped and shoved her fingers into her lap from behind.

Catherine moaned when she felt her wetness at the fingertips. She was already quite damp now and stroked herself with gentle touches.

"Go on", he asked her immediately.

"Only if you fuck me," she answered with already slightly ragged breathing.

"Stroke yourself", he whispered and placed her soft hand between her legs again.

"Only if you undress and fuck my brains out..."

She took her fingers away once again, hesitated and decided to provoke him a little. Perhaps he would respond to her wish if she fulfilled his own... or at least partly...

Therefore, she spreaded her knees as far as it were possible for her and stuck out her botty. She moved her hand as provocatively as she could, now... stroking her damp womanhood and caressing herself with gentle, circling fingertips.

This seemed to be a major turn on for him. He already wheezed with arousal and kneaded his crotch with growing desire.

"Take your clothes off", she asked him. "I want to feel you in me... I want to feel your hot skin at mine..."

Catherine didn't think of the possibility that it could be completely impossible for him to respond to her pleas. That his refusal wasn't a rejecting intention... but an inevitable necessity perhaps...

She was like getting high on desire and gazed through her opened legs repeatedly. Watching how he rubbed and stroked his erection through his breeches made her already groan with sensuality.

"Take him out", she wheezed. "Let me feel you..."

Her fingers went a little higher inside her hot, wet slit. She moaned and bent still further forwards. He began to pant full of relish.

Catherine leant her cheek against the cool seat and stretched out her botty almost obscenely, now.

"I'm so hot inside", she sighed and slid with one finger gently forth and back inside herself. "So hot and wet... I was thinking of you the whole week... wishing to feel you..."

She was almost behaving like a slut – and she loved every second of it!

Cat was incessantly dreaming to let herself go completely. To enjoy her lust as unrestrainedly as possible and without being ashamed afterwards. Without the fear of a man talking behind her back, calling her a whore and laughing about her at the same time – like how her last boyfriend did... calling her names in front of his friends and just because she wanted to enjoy her sensuality.

But she never thought that it would take a combine of all people to give her this longed-for possibility… But his anonymity… the very fact that he wouldn't be gossiping about her, because he wanted to keep a low profile himself… as well as his own lewdness - he was the perfect choice!

She moaned the moment she felt something cool and hard at her lap. She didn't need to straighten up first and to look behind herself to know what was penetrating her...

But Cat was so aroused now, she even enjoyed the handle of his baton with a lustful groan. She felt around behind herself, though and enclosed his wrist. He moaned quietly when she pulled his hand closer to herself and made him sliding all the way into her canal... whilst stretching out her butt even more at the same time.

"Ohh... yeah!" She panted full of relish "Yes!"

This time, he didn't keep at a gentle, cautious thrusting.

He gave her the stick with quick, intense strokes immediately and she moaned more loudly and heatedly.

Catherine writhed lecherously and soon straightened up a little again. Her hands held fast to the backrest whilst offering herself VERY willingly now.

She met his rhythm with lustful counter movements and answered his plunging eagerly. She gasped and panted and moaned pleasurably whilst he took her rather intense this time. She moaned only still more loudly.

"Yeah... yeah... ooh... yeesss!" She gasped breathlessly and threw the head back before her little botty fell into sensually circling motions. "Yeah! O God! Give it to me! Yes... take me hard..."

He panted so aroused she simply had to glance over her shoulder. His other hand stopped kneading his length and she saw him opening his fly now.

When he'd opened the zipper and slid his hand into, Cat couldn't control herself any longer. She wheezed madly and waited until he'd taken his manhood out. Then she made a surprising, hasty jerk forward. Before he could react, she turned round in the seat and immediately slipped to the edge.

The cyborg was completely surprised by her actions. He wanted to escape her touch, but Catherine was faster. She wrapped an arm around his hips, to prevent him from another retreat and moaned at the same time whilst having a look at his proud, big erection finally.

She immediately took his hot shaft into her mouth. She sucked and licked with such an enthusiasm, he wasn't able to pull his member out of her hot, greedy mouth again.

But Catherine wasn't just greedy... she was sex-starved!

She let his hot mast slip out between her lips repeatedly, licking the hard shaft and sliding with her tongue up and down... circling the tip and slightly suckling the sensitive underside of the glans... sucking with tender lips and arousing him very pleasurable.

His panting was getting more and more ecstatically and he held onto her shoulders with a slowly strengthening grip now. He enjoyed her lustful stimulations... how she took him into her mouth again... sucking quite hard, yet.

Now, she felt the pressure of his fingers becoming gradually stronger whilst he placed a hand behind her head and helped her into a steady rhythm, which made her mouth sliding eagerly back and forth along his shaft.

Catherine felt around the seat beside herself until she grasped the baton. Without slowing down the lustful to and fro of her lips she shoved the handle back into her lap.

When he saw how she satisfied herself with thrusts getting quicker and quicker, he moaned aroused and pushed his hips forward and disappeared even deeper between her lecherously sucking lips.

"Suck harder", he panted. "Harder! Yeah... suck me off..."

Her jaws were already becoming a little numb; nevertheless, she strengthened her efforts even more. She sucked as hard as she could and moved her head even faster forth and back without sliding down his length too far.

He still curved his pelvis forward, before his loins fell into small jerking thrusts. His loud unrestrained gasping already told her that he was getting close.

She also wheezed hectically through her nose and brought herself to orgasm, pushing the handle in and out of her womanhood with hard and fast thrusts, now.

When she got more and more restless and started to stare right through him with glassy eyes, he shoved her fist - clasped around his erection - hastily away.

He stroked himself with quick fingers and tried not to slip out of her mouth at the same time. Catherine grunted lecherously. Her whole body twitched and shuddered again and again. Finally, she had to give his shaft free and moaned heatedly. Whilst having a hand between her trembling thighs she enjoyed the lustful pulse in her lap fading away only slowly.

"Come into my mouth", she gasped breathlessly and licked along the now firm and swollen, glowing hot tip of his member. "Let me taste you..."

Cat stretched her tongue out and opened her mouth. He gasped louder and fitfully now whilst kneading and rubbing the sensitive glans hectically.

She wheezed expectantly with her mouth opening even wider when he raised her chin a little and really aimed for her tongue. Then, she felt hot, thin liquid slapping along her lips and spurting into her oral cavity.

Her groan mixed with his panting and moaning, the inarticulate noises he was making now.

He came with hasty spurts... onto her tongue and into her open mouth whilst she moaned pleasurably and visibly enjoyed his taste and the sensation of having him climaxing in such a lecherously way. She swallowed hastily and shoved her lips over his eagerly twitching length... sucking and swallowing... whilst he placed both hands behind her head now and moaned loudly, making the most of her enthusiastic suckling and how she swallowed from time to time.

She finally embraced his hips with both arms and pushed her wheezing face against his underbelly. He was gasping just the same and sighed a bit the moment he felt gentle, soft kisses along his naked skin.

The MetroCop looked down to her and saw that she'd undone the button of his trousers. Her hands shoved his jacket some open meanwhile and she was planting small kisses onto the hot, bare skin of his loins.

She shoved the upper part of his uniform even higher now and, at the same time, tried to open the broad zipper holding his jacket closed.

"Don't" he said quietly and loosened her embrace, stepping slightly backwards.

"I want to see you", she only whispered.

He still went further back, shook his head with a hint of disapproval and began straightening his clothes. He didn't want to seem too hasty now, but Catherine's face already showed the disappointment at his poorly played down, sudden hurry.

What she had been able to see of his body had been absolutely smooth and spotless. Without scars or implants. He had a silky, slightly sun-tanned skin... completely atypical for those beings strictly avoiding the sunlight for more than sixteen years already.

This aroused her curiosity even more and she wanted to know but now more than ever who he really was. But the combine wasn't even thinking about showing himself to her and he went backwards another step when she again tried to get closer to him.

"You really don't want to show yourself to me, don't you", she breathed.

He turned his face aside and stopped next to the door.

His body language showed growing malaise.

"I..." He hesitated. "It wouldn't be wise to do so", he merely mumbled. "The less you know about me all the better."

"I would never betray your secret or even be talking about you", she began with confidence.

"You don't know their interrogation tactics", he just remarked. "And, if you know nothing, then nobody can squeeze you for information."

This was plausible. But she didn't liked it just one bit, though.

"Come", he said quietly. "Let's go..."

oOo

Catherine met this combine once a week within the next months. Sometimes, he headed her off already in front of the train station or inside at the latest... sometimes he met her in the street... or even in the dim staircase of her accommodation.

First, she was still wary whether other MetroCops would be getting aware that he was leading away only the very same woman, or not. But the other cops weren't interested in whom he led away or when. Therefore, both of them were getting unconcerned and careless with time.

But the couple she shared the apartment with on the fourth floor was quite different, though... They noticed her regular trips and finally wanted to know what was going on.

oOo

One early afternoon the Japanese stood right at the window and looked down to the street below. He was hiding beside the window-frame, almost taking cover behind the brickwork whilst watching the street very closely.

"What's wrong, Kojin?" his wife finally wanted to know. "You watch like a hawk what's going on outside." She joined him at the window.

"That_thing_ is standing there for at least fifteen minutes, now", he mumbled. "I don't know what he's up to but he's watching our windows very closely. Maybe they're planning a ride..."

"Nah", Grace shook her head. "They would've come in packs, then. Maybe he is... well... I don't know..."

"It's not the first time that creature is standing there. He already did so last week... I think I even saw him downstairs once. I'm not sure, though. He was hiding inside the shadows but I noticed the slight glittering of his oculars."

"Do you really think it's always the same one? They aren't very distinguishable from one another", she countered a bit ironically.

Her husband didn't react to her cheeky comment.

"There's another one", he merely said some moments later. "Have a close look when he's passing by... there... you see? That other creature is noticeable taller. How many of them do you think are out there... being as tall just like this one? And if that's not enough to persuade you... have a look at his ID. I bet it's this number, here." He pointed out to a small row of numbers hastily scribbled down onto a crumpled sheet of paper.

Grace put the tiny binoculars down again and gave her husband a baffled look. But before one of them was able to say more they heard the slight click of a shutting door behind them... the slapping of hastily moving feet and how someone went downstairs in a hurry.

Just minutes later, they saw a small, slender figure leaving the house and crossing the street below... whilst the object of their conversation met her half-way. Both of them went down the street side by side... without any visible sign of enforcement or even the slightest bit of reluctance. They even seemed... familiar with each other...

Grace pulled up her eyebrows with surprise whilst her husband snorted angrily. "He's gone, right?" he just said. "And Catherine went with him, didn't she?"

oOo

When she came back in the evening, having still wobbly knees from her last, intense intimate experience, Kojin already intercepted her on her way to the kitchen.

"What's going on with you and this combine", he got to the point at once. "Do you work for those monsters? Don't tell me now they're interrogating you! You have no beating marks in your face... no blood on your clothes..."

She blushed and didn't know what to say, now.

Kojin blocked her path and touched the doorframe with his hand, preventing her to move along with an outstretched arm. He gave her a hard look with his dark almond eyes.

"If I find out that you are some kind of combine friend..." The Japanese whispered threatingly.

"Don't make a fool of yourself. That's ridiculous." She tried to slip past.

He gripped her wrist and turned her round with a rough, painful jerk. "Don't mock me", he whispered. "It's always the same creature who takes you along. Number 517-14." He snorted disparagingly. "Taking you along", he spat the words out nastily. "**Picking you up** would be a much proper name."

She felt extremely uneasy now. Cat didn't know better at the moment than seizing the bull by the horns.

"He really is picking me up", she spat out. "And then, we're having the hottest sex one can think of. My knees are still trembling because of this stud and how he's doing me every time."

The Japanese pulled down the corners of his mouth in sheer disgust and disapproval. He gave her a last piercing glance. "I'm going to find out what's going on with you", he merely mumbled. "You'll see..."

With this threat he turned away from her and went over to their small living quarter to the left.

"What happened?" she heard Grace's voice from the side room.

"I've tried taking Catherine to task", her husband answered.

"And what did she say?"

"She denies everything. She told me a weird story about fornicating with that creature. Jesus! As if somebody would believe this anyway. These monsters are completely disemboweled... the only thing that's still male... that's their empty shell."

"Well, but maybe not. Perhaps she'd spoken the truth", Grace replied after a moment of thinking and Cat approached the dark corridor on tip-toes and tried to be eavesdropping.

"There are rumors about resistance people infiltrating the combine and spying on them. One of them would have to behave like a real cyborg of course... even beating other humans, just like the MetroCops do. But that would be just a camouflage. When he's alone with her... maybe he's completely different. We already saw how he met her... and this way he was taking her along..."

"You don't really believe her anyway, or what?"

His wife laughed a little. "Kojin... if a woman can hardly wait to get out and is almost running to meet the man who's waiting for her... this can be nothing else than an affair! Believe me. And Catherine is almost glowing when she's coming back."

After that, Cat retreated quietly and cautiously from the corridor again and went to her own, small room at the other end of the apartment. She sat down on her narrow bed thoughtfully, staring into space.

Could Grace actually be right? Was her mysterious lover really a spy of the resistance? This would explain at least why he didn't want to show himself to her. And everything he'd told her got a lot deeper meaning suddenly...

But she was getting a bit concerned now. She doesn't know what made her talk about her intimate relationship – and to Kojin of all people! She'd feared to have made a serious mistake. Particularly since she promised her lover to never talk to anybody about him.

Both of them had gotten quite careless meanwhile. Because the real combine seemed to be really slow to wake – that wasn't a justification to attract their attention so recklessly… Maybe they should refrain from meeting each other quite openly in the streets – like they did today…

oOo

They transferred their meeting places to several, different locations, which they used with taking turns after discretion and mood. But at irregular intervals they still went to the interrogation room in which they had slept with each other the very first time...

Provided that one could call their sex actually something like that...

Their lustful activities were still limited to intensive, sensual petting, various misused "toys", and fervid blowjobs... But that didn't mean that they were having less fun with each other.

Cat loved his intense sensuality and that she was able to let herself go completely. He enjoyed her lasciviousness like no one else before and he even incited her with his own unrestrained behavior to be even more sensuous.

When she was already writhing with lust, moaning loudly, he tried to arouse her even more. He made her climaxing so hard she was sometimes crying afterwards. He made her begging shamelessly for her release sometimes and made her almost screaming her orgasm in the end. And the more she let herself go, the harder his own climaxes became.

Nevertheless, Catherine longed to feel him inside her body, though. And she knew that he also wanted it. But she refused to be penetrated whilst he was fully clothed. She didn't want to look into this hideous metal antic... And she also refused to let him watch her pleasuring herself... That was **her** price for his pig-headedness... even if it was childish behavior.

If they would be sleeping with each other, she wanted to see his real face... feel his skin on her own... she wanted to hear the real sound of his voice.

Her attempts to persuade him to undress were unsuccessful, though. But she didn't gave up and touched the subject repeatedly. And if that was still without avail, she changed her tactics.

She tried to lure him with various erotic promises. Then again, she wanted to refuse herself... but in that case, he seduced her so sensually and erotically she was almost getting crazy with desire in the end and finally gave herself to him again anyway.

Last but not least, her wish was almost becoming a debate. A debate which got more and more heated with time and sometimes they almost parted with a quarrel... Or their dispute began even shortly after they'd met and didn't made for a good starting point for a couple of passionate hours...

None of them was willing to budge an inch at first, but it was Catherine who began to ease off in the end. But she never gave her wish completely up. She just waited for better circumstances to start another try...

oOo

Today, they had selected the interrogation room again. His body language already told her that he could hardly wait to be alone with her. He was almost in a hurry to disappear with her into the dark, narrow corridor. And the moment the door snapped shut he immediately pulled her close to his body and tried to pull up her dress.

She dodged his hand, however and tried another time to enforce her longing wish.

"I undress every time", she began and moved backwards until the hollows of her knees pushed against the heavy chair in the middle of the room. "But you still refuse..."

He sighed a bit. "Please, I won't hear of it."

"Why not? What's so bad with me wanting to see you? How long are we doing this now? Two, three months? And you still haven't any confidence in me? I am really disappointed now..."

She turned away from him and stared at the stained, blank wall.

He'd expected another heated fight but she was sad and depressed… and that affected him more than any quarrel ever could.

"Catherine", he said quietly and she heard the steps of his heavy boots getting closer.

"I don't even know your name", she whispered. "I know nothing about you... not your name... neither hide nor hair... that's not fair..."

He placed his hands on her shoulders slowly and started to massage her tense muscles gently. "Unfortunately, there is no way around, Cat. I wished it would be different. But it isn't."

"How can I give myself to you completely if you don't trust me at all? Meanwhile, I know quite exactly that you aren't a cyborg. You don't have any scars... no implants ... And I would like to bet that even your ocular mask is just a very skillful imitation."

He was silent for a moment. The movements of his fingers slowed down and he paused briefly before he massaged her neck again.

"I want to sleep with you", she whispered suddenly and taken out of context completely. "I'm craving to feel you in me."

"I want it just as much as you do", he mumbled. "Why do you still fend me off, then?"

"Because I want to see your face", she exclaimed and turned round to him again. "I want to look into your eyes... I want to hear your actual voice... and not this distorted, electronic cawing. Are those unusual wishes?! I don't think so…"

He stepped away from her slowly and went over to the door. Leaning himself against the door leaf with his shoulder, he folded his arms in front of his chest and fell silent.

Cat sat down onto the edge of the massive interrogation chair and placed both hands into her lap. Directly above her head hung the one and only lamp and formed a bright circle of light around the ugly seat and the dirty ground. The last two meters from the door already were in a diffuse half shadow and she was almost unable to see his dark uniform correctly.

He didn't stir for a whole while and seemed to think. At least, she interpreted his attitude correspondingly.

It took ages until she finally heard him sighing.

"Maybe you're right", he said and straightened some up at the door again. "Maybe I'm... just…" He sighed again.

Catherine was almost looking at him astonished and also questioningly now.

"But..." He pondered. "What if you don't like my appearance? You surely have your own ideas about how I could be looking like..."

"O please", she called out and rolled her eyes. "Even the ugliest face is a lot prettier than this repulsive mask."

He stared in her direction. "Gee, thanks", he mumbled dryly.

"Come on! You know what I mean."

Another long moment of silence arose.

"To be honest, we're doing this for such a long time now and I'm worried that... well... maybe everything could be changing..."

"What do you mean?", she wanted to know.

"You never saw me before... so our affair is quite anonymous, if you like. And this would change... Maybe your behavior will change, too... I love your sensuality", he whispered. "It's such a pleasure for me to watch your unrestrained lust. I don't want this to be different."

"It wouldn't change... as long as you're not going to withdraw from me... "

"Come to me, then", he finally said and stretched out one of his hands invitingly.

She rose slowly and stepped into the deep shadows at the entrance. When he raised both hands and touched his mask with an almost hesitating movement, she placed her fingers onto his forearm.

"Wait", she breathed whilst her heart was already beating faster with growing excitement, now. "I would like to do this..."

His arms sank down again and he just stood there, waiting. She felt along the smooth, plastic-coated metal with almost shy fingertips and then looked for the lateral seals.

It seemed to her taking ages till she finally found out how the locking mechanism worked. She held her breath when she heard that small clicking on both sides and grasped the armor-plating with both hands. The front of the head mask stuck a bit and she jerked a little to be able to take it off.

Then, she removed it slowly and looked at the face which appeared behind it... At least she tried to, but the light was so poor in front of the door that she could hardly see anything.

"Put that thing down onto the ground", he said quietly and she listened to the completely foreign sound of his unchanged voice.

Catherine's knees were almost trembling with excitement. She bent further down and laid down the combine mask. Her fingers were damp with sweat and the surprisingly heavy armor almost fell from her grip. She caught it in time and placed it onto the ground with a clanking noise.

She straightened up again and searched for his hand. Enclosing his fingers, she stepped gradually backwards and into the bright cone of light of the ceiling lamp.

He followed her just slowly. As if he was still unsure about doing the right thing, now. Or, as if he even wanted to prolong her expectation and curiosity.

Whatever was the actual reason for his slow steps... her excitement was getting almost unbearable.

"Come", she whispered. "Come to me... into the light..."

Cat wasn't able to avert her eyes from his face again. She held her breath when he emerged slowly from the shadows... how the light began to wander bottom–up along his features gradually, getting him out of the darkness bit by bit.

Catherine swallowed with a bone dry throat and looked at his somewhat wide mouth... his sensuously curved, soft lips...

"Come closer", she whispered. "Let me look at you."

He came with a larger step forwards and went into the bright light completely. She could see his slight uncertainty... Whether she liked his looks... whether she liked him in general... His age could be seen without problems, though, but in an attractive and appealing way, giving him a certain maturity and a very masculine charism.

Catherine raised her free hand to stroke along his cheek.

"You have kind, gentle eyes", she breathed.

Her fingertips went softly along his lips. "...and an erotic mouth..."

He went a little closer and looked down to her. She didn't seem to be able to stop looking at his face. When he pulled her gently closer at her upper arms she finally felt for him, too and embraced his waist.

She looked to and fro between his eyes, went with her fingers through his hair at the same time - or stroked along his cheek; before her fingertips began to explore his mouth.

"Do you tell me your name, now?" she breathed whilst her fingers went slowly along his bottom lip and down along his chin.

"Barney", he replied quietly, removed the other half of his helmet and pulled off his gloves.

He returned her gaze and studied her expression at the same time… Her breathless examination… how the first hints of desire appeared within her eyes… how her lust strengthened whilst she looked at him so thoroughly…

His nervousness was gone within a moment and his instincts awoke at once.

She sighed a bit whilst he shoved her slowly back to the interrogation chair with his own body. Catherine could already see the arising sensuality in his eyes now and shuddered with growing excitement. All those weeks, she'd been dreaming about being able to see the desire and lust from his face. And now, whilst she was finally able to do so, the impressions almost overwhelmed her.

She felt blindly for the seat behind herself. She hardly felt the cool leather under her hand and was already sitting down. Barney approached her at once and came between her opening legs. He bent some down whilst kneeling onto the broad foot rest at the same time. She pulled him even closer at his waist and embraced his hips with her legs.

She felt his warm breath on her skin and almost lost herself in his eyes. His expression showed his growing arousal... his desire for sex...

But there was still more in his gaze... an intense, passionate lust... a lust one would only feel for his lover... a lover he was very familiar with... and who he desired…

She moaned quietly and a heat wave seemed to explode inside her stomach with this sudden awareness. Her hands gripped the front of his jacket. Cat really stared back and forth between his eyes and his mouth, now... How the tip of his tongue came out and briefly moistened his lips... this lustful glittering in his darkening eyes...

She wasn't able to control herself any longer. She was already aroused... even more than before. He gasped a bit with surprise when she pulled him impetuously closer at his jacket.

She breathed fitfully and hectically whilst her lips were searching for his mouth impatiently and heatedly. Barney wheezed as she kissed him so impulsively and full of relish and pulled his head back after a moment again.

"Ssshh", he whispered. "We have time, Catherine... much, much time..."

She moaned quietly when the tip of his tongue slid briefly along her upper lip and then licked softly at it, to finally exploring her mouth - the soft insides of her lips - with his tongue substantially.

Cat joined in after a moment and nudged with her tongue slightly against his own... he returned the slight nudging and stroking, exchanging from the soft exploration of her oral cavity into a sensual, pleasurable french kiss.

She answered his sensory caresses just as heartily and with glowing passion. She felt the erotic stroking at her lips whilst the tip of his tongue slid along her mouth, tracing the contours of her lips... and enjoyed his soft, sensual kissing, caressing her mouth with his own.

Her nipples were so stiff, they were almost hurting a little meanwhile. Catherine was excited so much, she could hardly hold back any longer. She moaned at his mouth again and again, returning his lustful kisses with an enthusiasm and fire, that he wheezed always more heavily and more fitfully.

Barney pulled her a little closer to the edge of the seat. He stroked her thighs and pushed her legs more tightly around his hips with both hands. He pressed his loins against her lap and groaned softly at her lips... whilst she rubbed herself along his hard shaft... slightly squeezing her hot, pulsating womanhood to his throbbing manhood.

Her body twitched with desire when he closed a hand around her small breast, slightly squeezing and stroking her soft flesh, before his thumb rubbed gently back and forth along her hard nipple.

Their lips parted again. She panted ecstatically and moaned aroused. He pushed his loins between her legs and rubbed himself at her seething lap.

That made her moan deeply in her throat. Her thighs closed only more tightly around his pelvis. Catherine sank back and pulled him down with herself.

"I want you", she panted at his mouth.

He placed damp, heated kisses along her jaw and neck before he licked along her lips again, caressing her mouth with his own and he sucked her tongue deeper into his own mouth.

"I... want... you", she wheezed the moment he gave her lips free again.

He looked at her heated, already slightly distorted face. Her head sank back against the backrest. She clasped the seat with both hands and pressed herself so tightly against his rigid shaft he gasped lustfully.

Barney felt for her knees and pushed them a little open.

She stared up to him – how his features were growing stiff with arousal already and immediately loosened the embrace of her thighs at his loins.

He straightened up still further, spreading her legs at the same time... more and more... till he was able to look at her open lap. But he looked her into the eye instead whilst spreading her thighs even more. Until she almost touched the armrests with her knees already.

She gasped highly aroused. That he opened her legs so widely made her wheeze sensually. His darkened gaze glittered with lust. She noticed the sensual heat which crept into his cheeks... the slight shimmer of his lips, still some damp from their kisses.

He studied her reddened face thoroughly, enjoying her sensory facial expression.

"Do you want to feel me, Cat?" He panted, his voice rough with arousal.

"Yes", she wheezed.

"Do you want me inside you?" He whispered provoking. "Sliding deep... really deep inside... that you can feel how hard I am..."

She merely moaned deeply and sustainedly in her throat.

His palms slid along the burning hot insides of her legs. She panted hoarsely the moment he casts his eyes down and looked at her naked lap.

"O my", he sighed and gazed at her womanhood swollen with excitement. "You are so wet... almost dripping wet..."

His fingertips stroked softly over her labia.

"You always become damp so fastly and intensely", Barney whispered hoarsely.

Catherine felt how he opened her folds with thumb and forefinger, spreading her gently open. Her fists grasped the seat only tighter, then. She panted loudly and moaned when he gazed down to her opened pussy, sliding with the finger of his other hand through her wetness, spreading her juices along her slit and over her clit.

His moistened fingertip caressed her swollen bud a little. She sucked in some breath through her teeth when she felt the slow, soft stroking at her stiff pearl.

He lifted his head again, and whilst looking into her eyes, he touched her with thumb and forefinger, now, gently rubbing her erected clitoris between his two fingers, sliding along the tiny bud and caressing her so erotically.

"O god", she moaned breathless.

Her body jerked with lust again and again. She panted with open, quivering lips now, staring into his eyes… how he still watched her reactions so closely.

But already soon he pulled back his hands and fiddled with the zipper of his jacket. She watched him breathlessly and began to pant with expectation when he opened his breeches immediately.

"Go on", she gasped, "show yourself to me..."

Barney watched her face whilst shoving a hand into his open trousers. She looked into his eyes... gazed at his desire-ridden, rigid face and finally followed the provoking up and down of his hand... how he stroked his shaft without taking him out, however.

She moaned and watched the lustful rhythm of his fist, stroking her own lap simultaneously and sliding with two fingers into her wet slit.

That made him looking down to her abdomen again. She heard his small, sensual gasp. He followed the gentle and tender caressing of her fingers with his eyes. How she pleasured herself.

"Show me", he wheezed, "let me watch..."

Catherine groaned intensely when he looked behind himself briefly and then sat down on the footrest directly in front of her. The tip of his tongue moistened his lips and he placed a damp kiss on the inside of her leg which was the closest to him.

"Go on", he asked her, breathing heavily and looked up to her face again. "Show me."

She stroked herself slowly and pleasurably, driving circles with her fingertips along her stiff pearl. Her wheezing got fitful and hectically when his eyes went back and forth between her glowing, hot face and her sensually moving fingers... how she constantly stroked up and down between her folds...

Cat breathed spasmodically with a half-open mouth.

She masturbated unrestrainedly and slipped even closer to the seats edge, giving him a full view onto her gently moving hand. He stared down to her damp fingers, glittering wet with her juices. She gasped hectically and watched the movements of his arm at the same time. How he took his shaft out now and pleasured himself with slow, almost hesitating strokes whilst watching her. She didn't need much imagination to visualize how his half-open fist went up and down his hard length... sliding with his thumb over the tip from time to time, smearing the glassy drops along the head.

He began to pant and pulled his hand suddenly away. "I'm so horny; I really have to slow down. Or I'm going to shoot my load too soon."

He bent some forward and kissed her stroking fingers, before his tongue slid along her folds. Gasping hoarsely, he shoved her hand away.

"You are one really horny guy, you know that?" she moaned the moment he placed his open lips right into her crotch "O God! … Ohh yeah!" she groaned and shuddered sensually.

Catherine placed her legs onto his shoulders and she immediately opened her knees again. He licked over her swollen labia. She twitched a bit when his tongue plunged eagerly into her seething slit and circled her clitoris. When her body twitched intensely this time, he reined himself in and got a lot gentler.

Barney didn't need much time to notice that it excited her particularly strongly if he ran with his tongue softly and gently over her bud repeatedly and swirled around the stiff little knob with circling movements.

Below the seat, he clenched his fists a bit. He was so aroused it took him a lot of willpower to refrain from touching himself, now. His swollen member twitched lustfully and he felt the tiny tickle of a big, slick drop running down the glans slowly.

He was already coming close to be standing up, spreading her willing thighs and plunging into her hot body, giving himself to her until she would be howling with desire.

But he wanted to taste her for so long, now! And he knew, if he stimulated her just some more, she would be losing herself in desire and he almost couldn't wait for that to happen. He wanted her at the brink of insanity with lust... yowling... twitching... moaning like a mad... pleading for her release... begging him to make her come...

Cat clasped the edge of the chair with a grip getting firmer and firmer. She breathed intensely, wheezing loudly and ecstatically and she enjoyed his sensual licking with closed eyes.

She felt how watery drops rolled down her botty. Her lap twitched slightly as soon as he caressed her clit, sliding up and down with his tongue and playing with the hard nub.

Her lap pulsated already with sensuality and she moaned repeatedly or took deep breaths through her teeth if he teased her womanhood particularly excitingly.

"Su...suck my... clit", she wheezed suddenly.

A shudder went through her whole body when she felt the very soft, cautious suckling at her pearl. Her face turned into a sensual grimace and she pushed her lap against his lips. He moaned softly.

She stared along her body and met his gaze. He squinted up into her face whilst his tongue and mouth were doing the most exciting things with her lap. She could already tell from his desire-clouded eyes how much he enjoyed to taste her… to watch her reactions.

"O God, B...Barney", she whispered breathless. "That feels... so good..."

Then, her head sank back again and she moaned intensely.

Catherine gasped for breath when two of his fingers slipped into her vagina slowly until she felt the slight pressure of his knuckles in her crotch... how he moved his hand gently forth and back after a moment.

He took his head back a little. His fingers fell into a pleasurable, gentle rhythm, sliding in and out between her hot, slick folds. He penetrated her with lustful thrusts, looking into her eyes at the same time. Watching how her features twitched the moment his fingers grazed along her g-spot.

The moment he touched this sensitive spot inside her, he moved his hand some slower, pushing slightly upwards with his fingertips and rubbing along the sensible nerves again and again. Catherine's body shook and shuddered almost instantly. Her face got crimson. She grasped the seat so hard her knuckles turned white.

"O... o go... o god!" she groaned, almost unable to vocalize her lust.

"Let yourself go", he gasped with a quivering, breathless voice. "Show me how randy you are..."

Cat gazed into his stiffened, sensually distorted face. Again and again, her body jerked a little. She moaned highly aroused. The lustful gleaming of his eyes made her groan intensely. He wheezed hastily, stroking her g-spot with his fingertips until he felt the strengthening contractions of her womanhood.

"My! You are wet!" he groaned and wiped with his other palm at the shiny drops already running down the seat.

The forth and back of his hand was getting really slow. She panted wildly. Her fingernails scratched across the leather. Her pelvis jerked up and down.

"More!" she gasped. "Faster!"

Barney wheezed hectically. He touched his rock hard, throbbing erection, moving the silky skin with thumb and forefinger slowly up and down. He felt his own slick juices and spreaded them along his shaft, whilst his other fingers were sliding even slower in and out of her, still rubbing her sensible nerves inside.

"Please", she whimpered when the back and forth of his hand was getting even slower... unbearably slow, if also penetrating her very, very deep now.

"I...can't...any more", she panted and writhed in her seat. "Please!" She almost howled at the brink of her orgasm. "Please… Make me... come... Make… me… come!"

He moaned and let go of his member at once. He was already getting dangerously close to his own climax and needed a moment to cool down again.

"Faster?" he panted. "Harder? ... Like this?"

His two fingers thrusts in and out of her, suddenly. Hard and fast. Catherine reared up with lust. Moaning loudly and calling his name. He groaned when he felt her orgasm in an instant. How her vagina twitched and jerked all of a sudden, clamping down at his fingers.

He changed his thrusting and penetrated her with a deep and slightly jerking rhythm.

She yelped with wildly buckling loins and pressed his hand into her contracting lap, still moaning his name... shuddering and gasping breathlessly.

Her panting and wheezing slowed down after a moment, becoming gradually quieter again. She swallowed noisily and sighed, opening her eyes again.

His fingers slipped from her womanhood. He kissed her mound and already wound his legs circumstantially from under the chair.

"I can't wait anymore", he rasped hoarsely. "I'll fuck you now."

She straightened up shakily whilst he got up. Catherine dragged the soaked hem of her dress from under her botty at one go and got rid of the thin piece; whilst Barney pulled his jacket off hastily and dragged the shirt over his head.

He wheezed intensely and fiddled with the buckles at his boots. She slipped out of the seat and shoved his trousers down. Their open mouths met within moments. Both of them were panting wildly and breathless. Their sucking, smacking kisses mixed with the thumping of boots dropping to the ground one after another.

She moaned and clung to his broad back tightly when he shoved her back against the next-best wall immediately and took hold of her thighs.

He lifted her up with a strong jerk and she gasped loudly, wrapping her legs around his waist at once. She held on tightly to his shoulders and groaned with desire whilst his erection tried to find her entrance. She felt the nudging at her lap... how the bobbing shaft pushed at her folds without sliding in-between.

He pressed her against the wall now and loosened his grip around one of her legs. Grasping his member he pushed it impatiently into her open, soft slit. Barney hardly felt her entrance and penetrated her at once already... with an impetuous, hard thrust of his loins and slid all the way in.

She groaned loudly with his rough and impatient penetration. Her body twitched and the back of her head bumped into the wall. He moaned with desire and panted into her ear. Cat felt his lustful throbbing inside her body. He was buried up to the root inside her hot depths. His member was rock hard and burning hot, stretching her almost to the pain barrier.

"O God!" she almost squeezed out breathlessly. "O God... screw me… screw me hard...!"

Her fingernails pinched into his back and left red, angry scratch marks on his skin the moment he rammed himself with strong, hard and short thrusts into her body.

She answered the impatient, lecherous jerking of his loins with intense and loud gasps, whilst he moaned breathlessly into her ear with every thrusting move.

"We... should've... taken a... a room... with... with a... a bed", she wheezed hectically.

"Next time", he panted and looked her into the eyes.

She returned his gaze and moaned at the passion with which he was looking at her... his sensual expression... how his heated, rigid face twitched and distorted into a lustful grimace whilst shafting her hard and with powerful thrusts.

Every jerk and buckling of his hips shook her body. Catherine wanted to look down. She wanted to see how he disappeared inside her with each impatient plunge. But their bodies leant too close against each other.

"Let me down", she wheezed and loosened the embrace of her legs again.

Barney let her down to the ground again. She hardly felt the cold tiles under her naked feet and already shoved their scattered, hastily taken off clothes into a small, flat pile.

Cat lay down and he immediately joined her onto the ground, spreading her legs. She panted sensually and stroked along his loins when he slipped between her thighs. Stroking his slippery, hot length with her hand, she slightly squeezed his balls with her other fingers.

Supporting his weight with stretched arms, he pushed his pelvis some forward, gasping into her ear.

"Let me... in", he moaned breathlessly at her temple and sighed when he felt her small fist guiding his manhood right to her entrance. "Ohh yeah... let me feel you..."

Both of them groaned whilst he penetrated her again, sliding a lot slower inside this time. But his first stroke already made the clothes below their bodies slip over the ground.

Catherine looked behind herself briefly. She extended her arms and felt for the wall behind her head, hoping that she would be able to stop their involuntarily movement along the ground.

Barney had stopped at once and waited for her to support herself properly. Then, she placed both feet onto his shoulders - one after the other. He changed this own position and slipped some up to adapt to the enormously steep inclination of her hips.

"You want me**that**deep?" he panted and slid some out of her again.

She moaned at the top of her voice, when he slid back in and was able to enter her body incredibly deep, now.

"AAAHHH!" she groaned. "I... want you... as deep as... only... possible."

He watched her sensual expression. How she moaned under his body and gasped breathlessly, whilst he took her with sensual thrusts getting faster and harder very soon.

He rammed himself into her hot, supple canal and watched her expression at the same time. With every lecherous thrust of his loins, he saw how her desire-ridden face twitched with ecstasy... how she gasped for breath or simply moaned loudly with him nudging against her womb... penetrating her up to the root of his shaft.

He panted with sensuality. To see how much she enjoyed him... how good it felt for her to have him inside... that made him moan intensely with desire. His hips jerked faster, slapping against her lap, now.

He felt one of her hands and how she clung to him with her fingers, scratching along his skin with her nails and leaving small red marks. She panted and whimpered with lust whilst still supporting herself with the other hand at the wall behind them.

"O... god!" she groaned loudly and completely breathless with each of his pelvis thrusts. "O... God! ... O... God! … O… God!"

Catherine was almost out of her mind. She moaned more and more intensely. His abdomen slapped even harder between her steeply raised legs. He rammed himself into her body, panting loudly and still moving himself faster.

When she began to groan his name repeatedly - from the deepest throat, his face distorted to such a sensual grimace she pinched her nails into his upper arm and almost yelled out with lust. He let himself go completely, moaning loudly and sliding even quicker back and forth inside her.

Barney answered her breathless whimpering with a deep, intense gasping. His highly aroused expression... his hectic groaning... how he slipped forth and back inside her erratically... his already slightly distant, inward-looking gaze...

Cat knew that he would climax very soon.

"Don't ... stop", she wheezed, "Don't ... stop."

"I want... to cum... inside... you", he moaned breathlessly.

She gasped intensely. "Yes... give it... to me!"

His loins twitched hastily forth and back. "S... soon..."

Catherine whimpered.

"Soon... Cat..."

She groaned.

He started to wheeze wildly... to pant more and more loudly.

"Give it to me!" She gasped when he got even bigger inside her. "Give... it.. t...to ...me!"

"Oohh yeah! … Now! … Gods! … NOW!!" He began to moan at once. Unrestrained and with such a lust, she groaned intensely with passion whilst he pressed himself tightly against her lap.

She felt how his shaft pulsated and twitched inside her. Her feet slipped down from his shoulders again. She embraced his shuddering body with arms and legs and pushed his loins even more tightly against herself.

"O God, yes", she panted. "I... can feel it... every ... twitch and ... jerk."

"O my", he finally wheezed and sank down onto her panting body.

He still gasped intensely and tried to lift himself up again with trembling arms. He didn't want to crush her small frame with his weight and slid down from her, turning round onto his back.

Their breathing getting gradually quieter again was the only noise in the room for a while.

Cat straightened up and climbed lazily onto his body. She stretched out on top of him and laid her head against his chest whilst he embraced her with both arms. Both of them were still wheezing.

The hard, fast thumping of his heart mixed with her own.

"Hope I wasn't too rough", he mumbled after a while. "I really lost it at some point…"

She grinned a bit. "That was the hottest fuck I ever had."

That made him lift his head some.

"You bet."

Barney smirked. "Cool. Well..., the final part was a bit too much of a quickie for me, though."

"I'm totally spent. And that means: I'm satisfied", she sighed and laid her head down again.

"Barney..."

"U-huh?"

"Well... could we change our meetings some?"

He placed an arm behind his head and lifted an eyebrow. "Change? How?"

Her forefinger drew small circles onto his chest and through his chest hair. "Errr...", she hesitated and lifted her chin, looking into his eyes. "Twice a week, maybe?"

He laughed quietly. "I would love to."

oOo

A couple of days later.

Grace heard the slight clapping of the door. "Kojin?"

She went over to the side room when she got no answer and stopped, surprised.

"What's wrong?" her husband wanted to know so unexpectedly from behind her, she jerked frightened.

"Shtt", she whispered.

Catherine hadn't noticed the two yet. She was all smiles and tried to suppress her small giggling. She went slowly to her own room, holding a finger to her lips and Kojin froze when the shape of a tall, broad-shouldered MetroCop emerged from the twilight at the entrance, coming slowly closer.

Cat had only eyes for her companion and shoved the small straps down her thin shoulders one after another, whilst he removed his mask and followed her example without much hesitation.

"I knew he isn't a combine", Grace only mumbled with a content smile.

She saw how the putative, black-haired cop took off his jacket whilst Catherine was already pushing up his shirt. The door closed at the other end of the room, then, leaving the couple in the seclusion of her bedsit.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk..."

Her husband hesitated a moment. Until he heard from Catherine's room a bright, almost squeaking laughter. "Barney! Stop! That tickles!"

Kojin grinned a bit and nodded. "That's a good idea."

He put his arm around his wife's waist and the two left the apartment, closing the door quietly behind them.

"Maybe we should do **that** again, too", he whispered into Grace' ear and looked back to the door leaf meaningfully.

She giggled.

END


End file.
